Fracturing is a method to connect a wellbore with a rock formation for gas production. The process of fracturing is conducted by pumping fracking fluids at a flow rate exceeding the breaking pressure of the rock formation to create fractures. Traditionally, the fracking fluids carry solid materials known as proppants, which serve to keep the fractures open after fracturing the rock formation and to improve connectivity with the wellbore. If these proppants are not included, the fractures tend to close up, blocking the flow from the rock formation to the wellbore.